I'm With You
by hyper leaping frog
Summary: oneshot He's sitting on a bridge, hiding from life. But life won't hide from him. His feelings can't be hidden. yaoi ReiKai


hey people! this is my first fanfiction, but not my first story. also my first yaoi-story, so please tell me if you like it. yes it is a guy talking. i know it sounds like a girl. if you yell at me about that, i_will_ ignore you. i hope its good!

**Disclaimer: (i think i spelled that wrong) i don't own beyblade. too bad though. i have some pretty cool ideas about what direction the shows should go in. oh well.**

* * *

I'm With You

By hyper leaping frog

My head is spinning. 'Why, why, why…' It keeps racing through my head. Why did I have to do it today? Why did I have to tell him? I knew he wouldn't feel the same way. He hates me now. I'm plain, uninteresting, and stupid. I look like a girl. I have long dark hair and cat eyes. I'm a 15 year old beyblader and I've never been in a relationship, never had anyone have a crush on me, and I've never received or written a love letter. Why couldn't he have answered me? It's not fair. Life has a conspiracy against me.

I'm sitting on this bridge, it's so high up. There is a river below me. Why don't I have the courage to jump? Why? Why? It always comes back to that one word: why. I pull back my sleeve and run my fingers over the ink on my arm. The ink formed the word of my nightmares. Why did it have to be this way? He would never love me.

I close my eyes and listen to the stillness. The silence pushes in on me. It squeezed me and laughed at me. It was trying to suffocate me. It pounded in my ears. It was nothingness. No one was there. No one was looking for me. It was because they knew I'd come back eventually. Maybe I won't come back this time. Maybe my body will wash ashore. What would he think then? He won't miss me. _That's_ why he doesn't look for me.

The rain is starting. I knew it would come. It's pouring so hard. I'm so cold. It was a really cold night without the rain. I forgot to bring a jacket. I'm shivering. My hair is sticking to my face and my regular white shirt is drenched.

I look on either end of the bridge and search the woods for a familiar face. Maybe he _is_ looking for me but he doesn't know where I am. I know that's not true. He probably doesn't even care if I'm out in the rain.

I take a soaked beyblade out of my pocket. It was my Driger. He cares for me. I know. But he wasn't the one I wanted to love me. I want so desperately to be loved. Why can't the world just go my way for once? I hate being alone. I wish Driger could speak. He would help.

My life is such a mess right now. All I'm good at is making people mad. I wish someone could just take my hand and lead me away into a fairytale. But there are no fairytales in my life. Just look at the lightning that has started. Lightning flashes and thunder booms. It's kinda scary, but I don't care.

As I sit, I curl into a ball, with my hands wrapped around my ankles and my head resting on my knees. I'm so lonely. Tears mix with the rain until I couldn't tell the difference. I don't wanna be here. I wanna go somewhere new, somewhere I've never been.

My arms and legs are growing numb. I could tell I was still crying, but the tears were unnoticed. I just wanted someone to hold me, someone to keep me warm. And then warm arms snaked around my cold body. I didn't know who it was, but I was warm and felt safe. I turned and buried my head into his shoulder and just cried. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I never looked into his face. I just stared behind him with my head on his shoulder. I began to notice the clothes he was wearing. A white scarf flew behind him. It was _his_ scarf.

"Kai," I whispered in realization.

"Shhh… I'm sorry." He put his fingers under my chin and lifted up to stare into my eyes. My heart melted as I stared into his deep crimson eyes. He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against mine. My mind was numb. Kai pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, Rei."

"I love you, too, Kai."

Perfect, it was perfect.

_I don't know who you are, but I – I'm with you…._

* * *

the italic line at the end is a line from Avril Lavign's song I'm With You. and yes, the story is rufly based on the song... or at least the other version of this story was, i can't tell if this one is or not.  
so, was it good? huh? huh? im kinda scared that no one will like it. but i have confidence that at least someone will. if you didn't like,thanx for reading anyway. please leave a review, i wanna know how many people actually read what i write. thanx, luv ya all! 


End file.
